Crap! My parents are teens
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: Brianna accidentally turns her parents into teenagers leaving her, Brad and the rest of the gang to take care of the 'bratty' teens. Rated T for teenage problems, language and violence. MxM, RxE TxOC OCxOC MMxS BxA
1. Chapter 1

**More spinoffs! Thankfully, I got Kudleyfan93's help with this one. So I got Kudleyfan93's permission to do this because of her amazing baby stories she makes. I was scared she'd get mad that I sorta stole 'adults turned young'. I hope all ya'll like it, PS this is like two months before the sequel ;).**

**Bruno Mars: Lammme!**

**Rigby: Hey! That's my line!**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

"Brianna! The dishwasher is not empty" Margaret shouted up the stairs.

The robin looked downstairs then sighed, "I'll call you back Connor" She closed her laptop and headed down the stairs. "I'm coming"! She rushed down the steps.

Margaret pointed at the dishwasher, "It's not empty! I thought I told you to empty it"!

Brianna nodded, "Yea but-"

"But nothing Missy! This is the fifth time you haven't done your chores" Margaret shouted, crossing her wings across her chest.

The robin glared up at her mom, "Geez. It's always.."

"What are you muttering Missy"!? Margaret shot a look at her daughter.

Brianna gulped, "No-nothing" She picked up a cup then glared, "Why do we still have Noah's sippy cup"?! She looked up, "He's nine"

Margaret sighed, "You know your brother, he's very attached to all his old things" She washed the plates, "He still has his Lion King stuffed toy in his bed"

"Not to mention his Batman bed sheets, and his Pokemon pillow" Brianna laughed to herself.

Margaret giggled, "And all his stuffed superheroes in his bed"

A yell came from the living room, "Brianna! Your grade in English dropped"! Mordecai stomped into the room, "You have a C now"

"No! I have a B…" Brianna raised an eyebrow.

He showed her the paper, Brianna saw her grades, mostly A's, a few B's and one C. She sighed, "Daddy. I'm sorry. I must've forgotten about that English reading assignment"

"Brianna. This is unacceptable! You should be lucky you have a few more weeks of school to fix this"! He slammed the paper down. "But no more going to Connor's to "do your homework"" He finger quoted.

Brianna sighed, "But Daddy I-"

"No more but Daddy! No go upstairs and do your homework" Mordecai ordered, pointing upstairs.

The robin growled, "But I have to do this chore"

Margaret stepped in, "Mordecai! She needs to do this chore"

"No! She'll get a D in English if she doesn't go upstairs right now"! He looked at Brianna, "Do you wanna retake English"?

The robin sputtered, "N-NO! I HATE MR. DONALD"!

Mordecai pointed, "Then upstairs Bri! I don't want you to repeat his class"!

Brianna looked at her mother then started the walk up the stairs. Margaret shouted, "No Missy! Get back here"! Margaret shouted.

Brianna growled as she walked downstairs, "DO YOU WANT ME TO GO UPSTAIRS OR DOWNSTAIRS"?!

Margaret glared, "You see what you did! She has to do her chores! She'll get her grade up later"!

Mordecai shouted at her, "I know Mr. Donald! I had the dude myself! He's evil"! He pointed, "Upstairs Little Lady"!

Brianna grabbed her hair, "MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND"! She shouted.

The two parents' mouths were agape, of course Brianna had said swears before but never at her parents.

"BRIANNA CRYSTAL"! Margaret shouted, she pointed upstairs, "UPSTAIRS"!

Brianna ran up the stairs, growling. "Finally they made up their mind"!

Mordecai sighed, "Oh man" He looked at Margaret, "Maybe we were too rough on her"

The cardinal sighed, "Well maybe. But you are a little mean with her grades"

"And you're mean with her chores" He pecked her lips, "trying to turn her into a mini coffee girl"

Brianna slammed her bedroom door, "My god! It's like they don't even know what it's like to be a teenager"! Brianna growled, grabbing her pillow then screaming into it. She jumped on her bed, squeezing her pillow, "I wish they'd just understand what it's like to be a teenager"! She looked outside her window. She started to laugh a little bit, "Hehe. Chores, teachers, grades, homework…" She counted the horrible things of being a teen. "And.."

Her bedroom door opened to reveal Noah in his boxers with his toothbrush in his mouth, "Hey Bri guess what"! He spoke, excitedly, walking into her bedroom.

Brianna sighed, "What Noah"?

He smiled, "Uh…hehe" He started laughing, only for loud peep to come from the boxers. "I farted"

The robin glared, "Ew gross! Poor superhero boxers! And you jerk"! She grabbed her pillow to swat at him, "You farted in my room"!

Noah sprinted out of the room, "I'M BATMAN"! He yelled, running into his bedroom.

Brianna ran after him, "GET BACK HERE"!

Noah slammed his bedroom door, "Nope"! He pressed his back against the door.

The robin pounded against the door, "Get out here Noah! Before I take a picture of you in your Batman boxers and show them to Jade! I bet she'd scream"

Noah glared, "Hey! Don't hate on my best friend! We're tight like your skinny jeans"! The blue jay yelled, "This is a upgrade from the Spiderman underwear"

Brianna kicked the door, "And siblings"! She glared, walking into her bedroom, "Just once. I wish they could know what's it like to be teenagers" She crawled into her bed, "Just…once" She sighed before closing her eyes.

Just as Brianna closed her eyes, a bright light slowly moved across the sky.

* * *

**The next day:**

Mordecai opened his eyes to feel the sunlight's rays against his eyes, "Ugh"! He snuggled his head closer to Margaret's side to move from the rays only to feel strange. Usually if he'd move his head closer to Margaret, he'd feel her feathers but he didn't this time.

He opened his eyes, to see Margaret's hair. The bed felt bigger in some way. He propped himself up with his elbows, he cocked an eyebrow at Margaret, she looked younger and smaller in some way.

Margaret yawned, then turned over only to rub a empty space of the bed, she opened her eyes to see Mordecai and nearly gasped, "WHAT THE"!? She pointed at him, "Ho-how did you get into my bedroom?! My dad is going to flip"!

The minute Margaret opened her mouth, Mordecai saw braces in her mouth, he gasped, "Margaret! You're a teenager"! He pointed, then suddenly whimpered. His voice cracked. Mordecai looked at Margaret, her spikes were down a little, she had braces hidden very well, she seemed smaller, her pajama shirt was very big on her.

Margaret looked at Mordecai, his spikes were taller, he had a goatee growing, his voice kept cracking.

Margaret hopped off the bed, "DADDY! MOM! HELP! A BOY'S IN MY BEDROOM"! She ran for the door, "HELP ME"!

The blue jay hopped off the bed and ran to her, "No! Margaret! It's me Mordecai"!

Margaret gave him a stare, "I don't know a Mordecai! Now please tell me how you got into my bedroom"! She then paused, looking around the room. "This isn't my bedroom"!

Mordecai spoke, "No, Maggie. I'm your husband. We're both teenagers"!

The cardinal covered her ears, "Where am I"? She shouted.

"You're in our house. We've been married for almost ten years" Mordecai explained.

Margaret opened the door, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I THINK I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED"!

Noah opened his door, clothed in boxers holding a phone to his ear, "Mom"? He looked at her.

Brianna opened her door, "Why is everyone screamin-" She saw the teenagers. "Holy crap…"

Mordecai glared, "Brianna CrySTAL"! He covered his mouth, "Damn voice cracking"

Noah laughed, "Whoa Dad! Why is your voice cracking"?

"I-I'm a early bloomer" Mordecai explained.

Margaret looked at Brianna, "Someone please explain this to me"!

Brianna sighed, "Uh…you guys…accidentally turned into teenagers but don't worry I'll ask Skips for help"!

Margaret nodded, "Uh…ok I guess that makes sense but where are my parents"?

"Nana and Papa are at their house" Brianna explained.

The cardinal gasped, "You're my kids"!?

Noah pointed at his eyes, "Duh! I have your eyes Mom" Suddenly he pressed his ear to the phone, "No, Jade I'm here"

"Jade? Is that your little girlfriend"? Margaret raised an eyebrow.

Noah blushed, "MOM! JADE'S ON THE PHONE! SHE IS MY FRIEND! WE'RE NOT DATING"!

Brianna rolled her eyes then grabbed her phone, "Don't worry Mom and Daddy! I'll get Skips"!

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked! I'm writing this while watching TV. So yep. Oh no. Poor Mordecai and Margaret. Oh and PS. Margaret's mind is set to when she was a teenager, the year is 2003 for her. Mordecai still has his adult mind so yes. A little bit of Noah x Jade. Because I LOVE THEM TOGETHER! Haha.**

**-Ryan's out**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you thought I was gone! You're wrong! LOL! I've had a horrible week at school, a record of ELEVEN nosebleeds! Mostly because I was stressed and I don't like to yell but when I yell, it's like my body can't handle it. I cry and start bleeding. I had my first sophomore dance and I danced with two boys and…some personal stuff happened! Anyway! Margaret and Mordecai are stuck as teenager let's see!**

**Hawkmeister:** **Hehe my dance was great**

**Me: *looks at ground* Cool**

**Hawkmeister: Yeah man. I got a lot of chick's digits.**

**Me: *yanks Hawkmeister's beanie over his face* Shh…stop talking.**

* * *

Brianna dialed on her phone, "While I'm talking to Skips. Noah, get Dad and Mom dressed" She pressed her ear to the phone.

Noah awkwardly looked at his parents, "Uh ok" He opened his door, "Mom, Dad"

"Stop calling me Mom" Margaret argued.

He gulped, "Y-yea sorry M-Margaret"

Margaret looked around the room, the room was painted light green with a superhero theme, on his walls, Noah had posters of The Avengers, and DC and Green Day. She looked at his bed then giggled, Noah's bed had Batman bed sheets, Batman pillows and stuffed superheroes with a old Tigger doll.

"You like Batman, I guess"? Margaret raised an eyebrow.

Noah opened his dresser drawers, "Yea. Mo-Margaret" He dug through his drawers, "Who wouldn't like Batman. Batman is pure awesomeness"

Mordecai smiled, "That's my boy"

The younger blue jay tossed a shirt to his father, "Ok. Ok. For you Dad. Captain America"

Mordecai caught the shirt, "Thanks Buddy" He reached down to pull his pajama shirt up only to see Margaret blushingly look away.

Teenage thoughts filled his head as he lifted the shirt, "_Does she think I'm hot? No! What do I have? I don't even have a six pack! I bet she likes Noah…Noah! Wait a minute_"! He shook his head, "_Noah's my son! Margaret's son! Ugh_"!

Mordecai quickly changed into the shirt then looked down at his pajama bottoms, "Uh…Noah…"

Noah was already dressed in a Batman shirt with jeans, "Yea Dad"?

The blue jay looked over at Margaret then whispered, "I'm going commando"

Margaret's blushing increased, she covered her eyes making sure she didn't see anything. It was already strange for her, she was in a unfamiliar house with boys changing and sleeping next to her. It was scary, she was only thirteen.

"Can I please change in the other girl's room"? Margaret requested, keeping her eyes shut.

Noah nodded, "Uh…I guess" He looked at Mordecai, "So get dress Dad and I'll help Mo-Margaret"! He silently muttered, "crap. I keep calling her Mom"

Brianna sat on her bed, "So that's pretty much what happened Skips. My mom and dad are teenagers"

The yeti let out a sigh over the phone, "Do you have any idea how this happened"?

She looked at her feet, "Uh nope. I don't know"

Skips nodded, "Alright well bring them here" He skipped to his cabinet to see potions.

Brianna smiled, "Thank you so much Skips" She ran down the hall to see Margaret wearing a yellow tank top and jeans, "C'mon Margaret" She took her 'friend's' wing.

"Where are we going"? Margaret questioned as Mordecai and Noah emerged from Noah's bedroom fully dressed.

Brianna smiled, "Well I talk to Skips and he says to bring you guys over"

"Who's Skips"? Margaret questioned.

The robin smiled, "I'll explain on the way there" They headed for the stairs.

Margaret looked around the house, "This place is huge. You have a attic and a basement"!?

Brianna nodded, "Uh…yea" She looked at Noah, who shrugged, "Mordecai bought it"

Margaret looked over at him, "Really"?

The blue jay nodded, "Uh huh"

Brianna opened the door only to groan, "Oh crap…" She muttered, "we can't drive"

Noah smiled, "I can drive"!

"Last time you drove, you crashed a hole into the side of the living room" Brianna glared, crossing her wings over her chest.

Noah rolled his eyes, "I was six years old"

Brianna shook her head, "Not gonna happen. C'mon we'll walk" She started walking down the street.

Margaret blushed at the sight of Mordecai, he looked very cute in his Captain America shirt. She smiled at him, "So…Mordecai. What high school are you going to"?

He looked at her, she honestly thought she was a high school student, he gulped, "Uh…James Garland High School" He remembered his high school that soon Brianna would go to.

Margaret smiled, "That's…that's where I'm going" She brushed her hair behind her ear, "maybe we'll be in class together"

Noah ran up to his sister, "Why is Mom hitting on Dad? They're married already"!

The robin sighed, "She thinks she's in high school. So she didn't meet Daddy yet"

"Well they're being gross. Tell them to stop" Noah demanded.

Brianna muttered, "Now you know what you and Jade look like"

Noah glared, "Shut the hell up"!

The robin glared, "Noah! Did you just say 'hell'!? You're only nine years old"

"Yea well I'm sick and tired of you always making jokes about Jade and me! Jade doesn't like me in that way! We're best friends" Noah glared, looking at the ground.

Mordecai pointed at Noah, "Noah, you can't say hell yet. You're grounded"

"AND NOW I'M GETTING GROUNDED BY A TEENAGER"! Noah yelled, gripping his hair.

Mordecai argued, "Teenager or not I'm still your dad"!

Brianna growled, pinching her nose, "Just shut up"!

The cardinal nodded, "Yea guys. Don't fight"

The walk became silent, Noah was angry, Brianna was frustrated and Margaret was trying to talk to Mordecai but he didn't seem interested in engaging into small talk.

* * *

**The park:**

Brianna was happy to see Skips waiting there for them, but unfortunately so was the rest of the park crew. Muscle Man and Rigby had cameras while Thomas had his phone ready.

Mordecai face-palmed, "Oh geez"

Bright flashes surrounded the blue jay, Rigby and Muscle Man were cackling away, "Aw it's Teen-dork Mordo"

"You know who else gets turned into a teenager over night"? Muscle Man laughed, "MY MOM"!

Brianna looked up at Skips, "Did you tell everyone"?

The yeti sighed, "No, Muscle Man heard my conversation on the phone" He then looked at Brianna, "And I have some bad news"

"What is it"? The robin asked, very scared. "They won't be like this forever will they"?

Skips shook his head, "What? No. It's just" He knelt down, "I'm sorry to say, I don't have a potion for this"

Brianna gasped, "Then…what do we do? I can't have my parents as teenagers! My mom thinks she's a teenager"

The yeti nodded, "Yes I know but…I bet I can make one but I need things to make the potion. And getting those things take awhile"

"How long's awhile"? Brianna asked worriedly.

He sighed, "Let's just say…" He looked at Mordecai covering his eyes from the bright flash, "You'll need to learn how to get around without a car for two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS"! Brianna screamed, then covered her mouth, "SKIPS! I HAVE SCHOOL AND CHORES AND SWIM AND…"

Margaret looked over, "Is everything ok over there Gurl"?

Brianna whimpered, "Skips! I don't think I can handle my mom being a teenager"! She looked at him, "What do I do with them when I have to go to school"?!

Skips nodded his head, "Well…I understand that Brianna. But you can't just leave them alone. They need to be put somewhere"

"Are you suggesting…" She shook her head quickly, "No! No! Skips! They can't go to my school"!

Skips nodded his head for a moment then sighed, "Ok. I'll talk some things over with Benson. Maybe they can stay here while you're at school"

Brianna smiled, "Thank you Skips"

He ruffled up her hair, "Ok. Now I'll get started on that potion" He looked up, "While you deal with…"

Brianna turned her head to see Margaret missing, "MOM"! She glared.

* * *

**Oh great! What has Margaret gone to now? She was hitting on Mordecai, cause she's still a teen. Brianna is stuck with these two for two weeks! Oh lordy lord no! Sorry for not updating! I got lazy. **

**Hawkmeister: I AM THE LAZIEST BOY EVER!**

**Me: I AM THE AWKWARD CHAMPION!**

**Ian: *plays Moves Like Jagger* *Hawkmeister starts dancing* **

**Me: *turns to camera* For me I'm Ryan Simpson and this is the weekend update.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I'm updating a lot because I'm back. I FELL ASLEEP ON A CAR RIDE…and my mom thought it'd be funny to put my Regular Show beanie on me as I slept in my Maroon 5 shirt. That picture haunts me.**

**Ian: Stop talking about yourself! We need chapter 3!**

**Me: Sorry! I wanted to tell everyone about my awesome Maroon 5 shirt!**

**Hawkmeister: I'm way hotter then Adam.**

**Lily: I second that!**

**Everyone: What the fu-**

* * *

"MARGARET"! Brianna shouted, looking around. "Where did she go this time"!

Noah turned, "Hey wait a minute! Where's Dad"?

Rigby looked up from his camera, "No! I was gonna shoot a video"!

Brianna face-palmed, "Where could they have gone! They're my age"!

Tambry, Thomas's daughter, emerged from behind her dad, "Daddy…Muscle Boy spit gum in my hair" She whimpered.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! WHATEVER SHE SAYS IT'S NOT TRUE"! Muscle Boy yelled as he ran after her.

Muscle Man let out a chuckle, "That's my boy"!

Thomas rolled his eyes then looked at Tambry's hair, "Aw poor Tammy" His eyes narrowed to see a red feather in the gum in her hair. "Tammy. Why is there a feather in your hair"?

Tambry whimpered, "A blue birdie dropped a red feather"

Brianna and Noah's eyes widened, "WHERE WERE THEY"?!

The little goat pointed at the park house, "Blue birdie is plwying wid Remy"

Noah and Brianna's eyes widened, "That's where they are"! They sped off towards the house.

The two kids caught their breath on the porch, "*pant*I'm never gonna be a dad! This is too hard" Noah claimed.

Brianna was about to open her mouth, trying to say a Noah and Jade joke but she held it back. "*pant*C'mon, they're in here" She opened the door.

Mordecai was standing on the couch and holding Remy by her tail making her squeal with laughter. "Higher Uncle Mordo! Higher"!

Margaret was smiling at Mordecai, "Aw Mordecai. You're so cute with her"

Remy laughed, "Uncle Mordo! Higher"!

The blue jay lifted her up and smiled, "Whoa"! His feet shuffled only for him to lose his balance. "Uh oh"! His feel slipped off the cushion, dropping Remy in the process.

"REMY"! Both kids screamed as they raced towards her. Noah dove for the molecoon and caught her in his wings.

Brianna raced for her dad, "Dad"! She grabbed a pillow and placed it on the table. Mordecai hit the table and fell on the ground.

"Mordecai"! Margaret cried as she rushed to him, "You ok"?

He nodded, rubbing his head, "Yea. I'm alright" She touched his hand making him blush.

Brianna looked at them, Margaret and Mordecai were both blushing, looking like they were about to kiss. The robin clapped her hands together, "HEY! WE HAVE WORK TO DO"!

Margaret blushed, "Geez Bri. We were just kissing"

The robin remembered when she was six and what happened when she ran into her parents' bedroom during a thunderstorm. She shook her head, "Gross"

Mordecai stood up, holding Margaret's hand. Brianna looked at Noah who safely had Remy in his wings.

"Thank you Noah" Remy wrapped her arms around his neck.

Noah smiled, "Notta prob Rem" He sat her down.

Remy giggled, "You really are Batman"

The blue jay smirked, "Yes I am Remy" He turned towards his sister. "So Mom thinks that she's a teenager. And Dad…"?

Mordecai scratched his head, "I'm Mordecai, thirteen years old"

Brianna and Noah gasped, "No! Dad! You're 36"! They shouted at him.

Mordecai shook his head, "No I'm not! I'm thirteen"

The robin gasped, "Dad hit his head! Oh great! Now he thinks he's really a teenager"

The door opened to reveal Brad and his girlfriend, "Hey little kids"

Brianna looked up, "Oh hey Brad and Wendy"

Brad looked at Mordecai and Margaret, "What the hell happened to them"?

The robin sighed, "They've been turned into teenagers"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Wow really? This is some prank"

Noah face-palmed, "Are you serious"? He muttered under his breath, "And everyone calls my girlfriend a moron"

"NOAH"! Brad shouted making Noah glare. "My girlfriend is brilliant. Not like that Cassie chick"

The blue jay turned with a growl, "Take that back! Cassie's not a moron"!

Brad laughed, "Whatcha gonna do Noah? Hit me in the groin"?

"Gah! Take it back"! Noah glared, getting very angry.

The human narrowed his eyes, "Come to think of it…Jade's very stupid"

Noah started shaking in anger, "AHHH"! He jumped on the human, screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CASSIE AND JADE LIKE THAT"! He grabbed Brad's hair and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

Wendy and Brianna pried Noah off the boy, Mordecai and Margaret watched, holding each other hand's.

Brianna pried him off, "Noah! Dude! Calm down"

The blue jay boy glared then took a deep breath, "Ok! I'm calm. I'm calm. Let me go"

Mordecai chuckled, "Dude. You just turned into the Hulk for a moment"

Brad felt his face, "Dude. You gave me a black eye"

Noah growled, "And I'll do it again"

Wendy glared, "You should learn to control yourself"

"Brad should learn not to be a big tool"! The blue jay boy snarled.

Margaret looked at Mordecai then whispered something in his ear, "Let's go somewhere else" They linked hands and headed into the kitchen.

Brianna saw them and ran after them, "Ay! No! No! You guys aren't going anywhere"!

Mordecai groaned, "But we're bored"

The robin wanted to rip her hair out, "Gah! Just…just! Watch TV"!

"Alright. No need to lose your cool Gurl" Margaret laughed as she and Mordecai headed to the couch.

Brianna face-palmed, "How am I going to do this"?

Benson opened the door with Abbey holding his hand, "Oh there you are Brianna, how are you going to adjust to this"?

Brianna sighed, "I don't know. Skips said I could leave them with you while I go to school so I guess that'll be great"

He nodded, "But one screw up and they're fir-I mean out of here"

The robin smiled, "I owe you a lot Benson"!

Benson nodded then looked at the teenagers, "Ok Mordecai and Margaret. You'll be staying here tonight"

"Aw man"! Both teenagers cried, pouting.

Benson glared, "Now you two! No more of this attitude, you two are now my responsibility" He then looked at Brianna, "Oh and your friends are here"

Alison opened the door to see her friend, "Hey Anthony…"

"Oh hey Ian! What are you and Logan…" Connor emerged from the door making Brianna freeze, "AND CONNOR"! She squeaked.

Connor nodded, "Yea…what's wrong Bri"?

The robin faked a smile, "Oh what? Nothing…I was just…showing my new neighbors…Kara and Adam to my dad's work"

Alison smiled, "Oh cool, hi Kara and Adam. I'm Alison, Brianna's best friend" She waved.

"Kara" waved, "Oh nice to meet you, but my name's-" Brianna covered her mouth.

"Just give us a second" She pulled Mordecai and Margaret by the collars of their shirts, "In the kitchen"!

Mordecai squeaked, "Dude! What's your deal"!?

Brianna whispered, "I need you guys to have fake names because your names are the same as my parents…so it'll be awkward"

Mordecai whined, "But why is my name Adam? What about Ash"!

The robin growled, "No I'm sorry but you're name's Adam"

"Kara is a pretty name" She looked at the floor, "if I ever have a daughter, I'd name my firstborn Brianna and my second daughter Kara and the third one would be Lacey"

Mordecai looked at her, "Your name should be The Power" He whispered.

Brianna smiled, "So c'mon Kara and Adam" She opened the door.

Logan smiled, "I'm Logan, Alison's boyfriend and Connor's best friend"

Connor walked forward, "And I'm Brianna's boyfriend, Connor"

Margaret stared at Logan, the brown owl was very muscular for his age, "H-how old are you"?

Logan smiled, "I'm fifteen"

The cardinal smiled, "Cool…"

Mordecai smiled, "I'm Adam" He introduced himself.

Alison smiled, "Whoa you look a lot like Brianna's dad, Mr.-" Brianna covered Alison's mouth and yanked her into the kitchen.

Brianna dropped her grip, "Sorry. I've been doing that to people all day" She then looked at 'Adam and Kara' talking with Connor and Logan. She whispered, "Can you keep a secret"?

"Sure like how you're Noah's half sister or that you have a Bruno Mars shrine in your closet and a picture of Adam Levine under your pillow that you kiss every night" Alison smiled.

Brianna nodded, "Ok yes. But look. Kara and Adam are my parents…"

Alison's beak parted, "Say what"!

"Yes. They're my mom and dad. They turned into teenagers last night and now I've got to keep an eye on them. They're so annoying and just weird"

Alison nodded, "Ok. Ok. Don't worry I'll be right here next to ya. Helping ya through"

Brianna smiled, "Thanks Ian" They backed up and shouted as they jumped.

"FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS"! They high-fived then headed into the room.

Alison smiled, "Ok. Uh…so what should we do"?

Logan chuckled, "Let's go play this new game Connor and I bought" He lifted up a videogame.

"ALRIGHT"! They cheered.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Brianna and Noah waved goodbye, "Bye Margaret and Mordecai"

"You're leaving us here"!? Margaret shouted, very angry.

The robin nodded, "Yes. I have school tomorrow…" She smiled, "Don't worry Skips and Benson will watch you"

Noah waved, "Bye" They headed out the door.

The kids walked home only to see the house was dark and scary.

"Uh…hey Bri…I think I'll stay at the park house"! He ran back only for Brianna to grab his wing and pull him back.

Brianna glared, "No! C'mon Noah. Your Green Lantern nightlight will keep you safe"

They opened the door making Brianna lock the door behind her. Noah ran upstairs in the darkness. Brianna walked upstairs towards her room, "Night Noah"

Noah dressed into his batman pajamas and crawled into bed, flicking off his lights.

"Night Bri" He turned on his nightlights, then hugged his Batman doll. He looked around his room, the greenish glow from his Green Lantern nightlight formed a shadow along with his yellowish Batman nightlight. He gulped, "There's nothing in the dark! There's nothing in the dark"! He reminded himself.

Brianna heard her brother mumbling to himself, she glared and hit the wall above her bed, "Noah! Stop mumbling to yourself! You're such a wuss"!

Noah glared then turned, "Just kiss your Adam Levine picture and go to bed"

"Well stop talking in your sleep"! Brianna pulled her picture of Adam Levine out from under her pillow, she gave it a kiss then pushed it under her pillow and slowly closed her eyes.

While Noah looked at the shadows, "Shadows are Batman's friends! Shadows are Batman's friends"! He whispered.

The little blue jay stared at the shadows, "I'm Batman" He whispered then ducked under his covers.

There were two shadows that looked like shadows of his parents. He gulped looking up, "M-Mommy"? He sat up to see the shadow of his mother walking towards him.

"Noah…" She touched his cheek, the minute she touched his cheek, it turned black like a shadow, "Join us"

"AHHHH! BRIANNA"! Noah screamed, swatting at the shadow.

He looked back to see the shadow of Mordecai was gone, Noah backed off his bed making the shadow laugh, "Aw! My baby boy! Aren't you scared" She reached for him.

Noah turned and lifted the window, "C'mon! You stupid window"! It wouldn't budge. He gulped, looking at the shadow, "You're not my mom! You're not my mom"! He covered his eyes.

The shadow formed red eyes, "Noah James! Is that anyway to talk to your mother" She grabbed him by his pajamas.

He scrunched his eyes, "You're not my mom"! He felt a stinging pain in his chest, he slowly peeked his eyes opened to see his chest was turning black like the shadows. "AHHHH! BRIANNA HELP ME"!

Margaret threw him across the room, slamming into the wall. "She can not hear you"

In Brianna's bedroom, the 'Mordecai' shadow was hovering over Brianna's bed, covering her ears so she couldn't hear a thing from Noah.

Noah slid down the wall, rubbing his head, "Ow"! He looked up at the shadow, "If you're really my mom then you shouldn't be hurting me"

She glared at him then grabbed him by his wing, turning his wing dark, "NO! GET OFF OF ME"! He looked around for a weapon.

"YOU'LL BE MY BABY FOREVER"! She grabbed lifted him, "We'll go into the shadows.

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM"! He looked to the left to see his nightstand, he grabbed his alarm clock and bashed it against the shadow's head only for the clock to go right through her. "Crud"! He reached up only grab a flashlight.

"Don't you dare eve think about using that to hit me! I am your mother"! She slapped the flashlight out of his hands.

He backed away towards the wall, finding his nerf bat, he picked it up and tremblingly protected himself. "Get away! I have a bat and I'm crazy"! He swung it to try to terrify her.

The shadow hissed and backed away making Noah grin, "Ha! Now back away"! He swung the bat only to turn.

His nightlights. The shadow hated light. He lifted his nightlight to her, "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power, Green lantern's light"! He laughed watching the shadow hiss and back away. He grabbed his flashlight and laughed, "No evil…shall escape my sight" He turned on the light making the shadow hiss and scream.

"NOOOO! YOU'LL BE MINE NOAH JAMES! YOU WILL BE MMINNNEEE"! She evaporated into thin air.

Noah opened his door and ran to his sister's bedroom, "Bri"! He opened the door to see the shadow of his father,

"My child"! It cried floating towards him, extending his wings.

Noah screamed then flicked on the lights, the shadow hissed and evaporated into thin air.

Brianna sat up to see Noah, "Noah! What the heck! It's…" She turned to her alarm clock, "Almost midnight"

Noah sputtered, "The shadows! They tried to turn me into a shadow and it was Mom and Dad but it was really them but I…"

Brianna glared, "Go to bed Noah. We'll see Mom and Daddy tomorrow" She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Noah turned off the light and sighed, "But I.." He sighed, "Whatever" He headed back to his room and kept the lights on.

"No more shadows"

* * *

**Yes I had to have something irregular! Noah's scared of shadows, tomorrow is a school day and is also Halloween. I'll probably be typing this in my Katy Perry costume then I'll change into my Supergirl outfit hehe!**

**-Ryan's out**


End file.
